Nightshade's Poison
by Midnight Moon Spirit
Summary: Nightshade never wanted to be a Clan cat. She liked the life of a rogue, living freely with her cousin. Even though her leg is damaged, her spirit and instinct for survival remained, stronger then ever. But nothing lasts forever, and she is soon forced to join ThunderClan to avoid starvation. A threat is rising, and she needs to help her new Clanmates, in order to live and prosper


The stars shone brightly in the night sky, pinpoints of light in the shadows. On a moonlit hill, two cats sat down. A third cat, younger than the two, was playing with the fireflies that flew around the base. The two cats were talking in hushed tones, obviously distressed.

"Shade, we can't have another herb cat! With the Clans on our tail, we need a strong fighter, not another herb cat." the first one hissed. The other one sighed, curling her long tail around her paws.  
"Moon, we went over this. A, its Shadespirit. B, the Clans are on our tails because of _you._ And C, Nightshade chose to be a medicine cat, not a warrior." Shadespirit muttered, tossing the purple scarf around her neck around. Moon just let out a low hiss, watching Nightshade play. "You can't control our kit."

Nightshade bounded up the hill, smiling. "Mum, Dad! There's a cat at the bottom of the hill. She wants to see you." she meowed. Shadespirit tilted her head, looking at Moon.

"Nightshade, dear, go get her please." Shadespirit meowed, suspicion gleaming in her green eyes. Nightshade nodded and ran down, paws scarcely touching the ground. She soon returned with a pale tabby she-cat, who was smirking. She wore a yellow collar studded with dog teeth.

"Hello Moon. I hope you don't mind me stopping by." the cat purred. Moon grinned and got up, padding next to her. "It seems your whole family is here."

"Of course. Come meet the family." Moon purred. Shadespirit shot up, her fur fluffed up in anger.

"Moon, who is this cat!" Shadespirit hissed. Nightshade looked confused as her mother padded over to her.

"You haven't told her, sweetie?" the cat asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. "I'm Growl. Moon's new mate." Nightshade narrowed her green eyes at the cat as Growl nuzzled Moon.

"Dad, Mum is your mate. Why do you need a new one?" Nightshade asked. Shadespirit sighed, shaking her head.

"Dad doesn't like this cat anymore. Come on, dear. Let's go home." Shadespirit muttered, staring down the hill. Nightshade stubbornly sat down, looking at Growl.

"Nightshade, right? You could live with us. We're going to a Clan, where you can be a tough cat." Growl whispered, leaning in towards the kit. "You'll get one of these." she pointed to her collar.

"I want Mum and Dad. Not you." Nightshade meowed, trotting after her mom. Moon started to chase after her, but Growl put a paw in front of him.

"Don't worry dear. We can wait." Growl laughed, curling her tail around Moon's shoulders. Moon nodded, looking up at the stars.

Shadespirit went straight to an old twoleg nest, rotten with age. Nightshade chased after her, confused. "Mom, do you still love Dad?" she asked, slowing down.

"Yes dear. But Dad doesn't love Mom." Shadespirit replied, padding into the den. The wooden floor had decayed away, leaving a dirt floor patterned with millions of pawprints. The scent of prey wafted from one doorway, herbs from another, and cat-scent from the last. In the back was a twoleg hill, leading to a second floor. Shadespirit looked at her kit, exhaustion shining in her green eyes. "Dear, go visit Snow. Mum needs to sleep" she meowed, padding into the den where the cat-scent came from. Her black pelt made it hard to track her through the shadows, her purple scarf the only thing visible.

Nightshade sighed and climbed up to the second floor, the same exhaustion in her black paws. She jumped up, sinking her claws into the wood of the walls. Carefully, she started to climb up into the rafters, which crisscrossed the ceiling. A small circle of stones balanced precariously on one of them, with a small daisy flower in the center. Nightshade crept towards it, a weary smile on her face.

"Hey Snow. Long time no see. Dad and Mum went their separate ways, but I'm staying with Mum." Nightshade started, laying down next to the stone circle. Her green eyes started to close as she rested her head on her paws. "Imma sleep by you tonight." she purred before drifting off into a light sleep. The starry figure of a cat appeared in the stone circle, little fragments of light shining in his white furs.

"I miss you too, sis."


End file.
